


Remembering Summer

by FangurlLife99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlLife99/pseuds/FangurlLife99
Summary: Nell is mourning the loss of her friends. Though things aren't all that bad when she remembers the good time her and Dean shared that last summer.





	Remembering Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean x Nell (OFC)  
> Warnings: Angst, talk of death, depression, mentions of suicide attempt, fluff in flashbacks, Smut, unprotected sex (short portion of flashback towards the end), language  
> Word Count: 3,490 (sorry not sorry).  
> A/N: I just finished watching season 7 again for like the millionth time and I have been wanting to write this story for a really long time.

It was gorgeous out, the kind of gorgeous that made you want to be outside enjoying the sun. Not Nell though, she sat alone in the dark, the only light in the small little cabin was seeping through the small gap between the curtains, which haven’t been opened since the day she left that awful place. She had wanted nothing more than to sit alone in the dark where she belonged.   
She was afraid that something like this would happen eventually. Everyone leaves her in the dust whether they abandon her or they die on her. Already she lost two members of what she considered her dysfunctional family. She didn’t care that one of them betrayed her and her friends, she still saw him as family and forgave him for everything even if he felt he didn’t deserve her kindness.  
She searched that place for hours. None of her friends were anywhere to be found. Not Sam, not Dean, not Cas, not even Kevin the prophet. Everyone was gone. Meg was taken by Crowley, who wanted nothing to do with Nell anyways. Now she was truly alone. All she was left with was the hope that Sam and Dean found Dick before it was to late.  
On days like these she thought about all good times her and Dean had in their final months together. It was days like these she missed him the most.

“Come on it’ll be nice to get our mind off the leviathans for a little while. If Frank calls regarding anything on Dick and his henchmen then we can drop everything and come back, but you’re stressed out over this and you can’t be. Please?” I practically begged Dean. We have had these plans for over a year now. He owed me a true date and we earned a little vacation. I mean after everything that happened with Bobby he didn’t really want to do much of anything.  
“Fine. But just for a few days alright? Then no hounding me for ‘vacation time’ anymore got it?” He caved. I knew he wouldn’t be able to look me in the eyes and tell his favorite girl no.   
I had everything all planned out each day would be filled with new and exciting adventures and activities. Activities that slowly, but surely I let Dean slip that he loved doing.  
We left early to beat the traffic, for I had no time to waste. This was gonna be four days of non-stop fun just to get our minds off of the current events hanging over our heads. The whole Cas thing was just overwhelming not only for Dean but for me too. Not to mention that we were all a bit on edge.   
We got into town about 6 pm. We checked into the motel and dropped our stuff off in our room before I was dragging Dean back out again. “Come on it’s about to start soon and I don’t want you to miss this.” I said grabbing the keys to Baby.   
“Okay fine but why can’t I drive?” he asked trying to get me to tell him where we were going, though I give him props for trying.  
“You want it to stay a surprise don’t you?” I asked getting a sigh from him and then he hopped into the passenger seat.  
The whole ride there I let him choose the music. It was only fair since I was driving his car. I just wanted this to be a surprise for him. Plus in the end I think he’ll like what I have planned.  
It was 10 minutes till the movie started when we pulled into our assigned spot. “Why don’t I go get the snacks while you stay here and get the speakers attached that way if the line is long you don’t miss a thing.”  
“Really a drive in movie? You tend to like these things a little bit more than I do, you know there has to be something good on for me to sit through it right?” He grumbled, but I knew he would enjoy it.  
“I know, but I have a very good feeling you’ll enjoy this one. So I’ll be right back I promise. If you don’t like it we can leave,” but I doubted he would want to leave.  
It took me almost 10 minutes to get everything which I was hoping with us getting there as late as we did we wouldn’t have to wait. I wanted to see Dean’s reaction when the movie title pops up, or even when the opening music begins to play. Luckily when I got back to the car the movie was just getting ready to start. The music started playing and Dean’s whole demeanor changed, he sat up straight, jaw dropped before it went into a huge grin, and his eyes, his eyes lit up like he was a little kid again. For a second there I thought he was.  
“The Untouchables? Really Nell? This is the coolest thing ever.”   
“See I told you, you would like it.”  
“Like it? I love this movie. This is th only way I haven’t watched it yet. I thought they didn’t play this movie in Drive Ins anymore?”  
“Let’s just say this theater is different than most.” I said before stopping the conversation to enjoy this special movie with my special man.

“Okay you have to tell me how that Drive In Movie Theater is special,” Dean begged. I guess now that the surprise was revealed and the movie was over I could tell him.  
“I might have pulled a few strings,” I tried to get him to inquiry a bit more.  
“What do you mean by that? What did you do?”  
“I saw an add in the paper for requests for movies here when we did a hunt a while back and I put in a request for the Untouchables for this date that way I knew they had enough time to get the movie to play it. They said they would try, but there were no guarantees on it. A few weeks ago I got a call saying that if I was still planning on coming to the movie on the date I had chosen I had to reserve it for how many tickets I wanted that way they made sure the person who requested the movie got to see the movie. I put in a reservation for two tickets to be put on hold for the date I had requested, and they told me they had got my movie and that the tickets were reserved. I asked if I could also get a spot reserved, they said that they usually give the person who requested the movie the best spot in the lot. Usually the spot is expensive but since this movie was requested by me it was included into the pack of the reservation for the tickets or whatever.”  
“Wow, you did that all for me?”  
“Of course anything for you Dean. It may have been a hassle to make sure you didn’t know anything about what I have planned, but so worth it to see that glow in your eyes. The way you looked when you saw the opening title, it was like you were a little kid again.”

Thinking about Dean and how happy he looked, it was still etched into her brain. Whether she was awake or asleep he was always there, and it hurt so much. She had no clue whether he was alive or dead. Nell always assumed the latter though for she had scoured every book to find a contact that could possibly know where Dean was. Most wanted his head on a platter along with Sam, but she told them she wanted them both delivered safe and sound back to her.  
Nell twirled the little blade contemplating the inevitable. It would be the third time that she reopened the cuts Dean had so easily and neatly stitched up after their last fight. The thought of losing the man she so desperately needed in her life had threatened to leave and she would rather die than see that happened. So she tried, it was a good thing Dean felt the same way or else she wouldn’t be here right now. He patched her up nice and good. He took her stitches out a few days before he went missing on that mission and ever since she has been opening the scars slightly, but before they could heal completely she was reopening them again. He would so hate her right now if he knew what she was doing to herself for him. He would say he is not worth her causing physical harm to herself. But he so was worth it.

The next day was going to be a bit lax, but still the driving was what was gonna take up most of the day. When we got in, again we checked into our motel room, then it was off to find some good food. I knew he loved a good burger bar so I had found just that. You could make your own burgers, and enjoy some drinks from the bar.   
We walked in and his eyes lit up when he saw the buffet set up. He didn’t even realize that it was just all stuff to top your “anyway you like it” burger.   
“What is this place? I thought you said we were gonna get burgers?”  
“We are. See that set up over there?” he nodded looking really confused, but also slightly intrigued, “that’s all toppings for burgers. They have the best burger menu, but most people come here to build their own burger.”   
“No way.”  
“How many for you today?” the hostess asked.  
“Two please.” I said while Dean checked out the topping bar.  
“Right this way pease”  
“What can I get you guys to drink today?” the waiter asked a while after we sat down.  
“We’ll have your famous house margaritas and we’ll do the burger bar for our meal.” Dean ordered for us.  
“I didn’t think you liked margaritas?”  
“I normally don’t but I read up on this place and they’re supposed to have like world famous margaritas. I thought what could possibly go wrong. Worse comes to worse you can have mine and I could order a beer.”  
“Very true.”  
The food was so good. I believe that Dean probably put every single topping on his burger, for in the end you could hardly tell where the burger was in the pile of toppings. Man, he ate it all though. Such an impressive feat for him.

Nell can hardly ever look at a burger without thinking of this moment. It was killing her inside. The thought of how happy their life was, and in just a few short months it was all torn away from her. The happiness, the feeling of being loved, and the feeling of being lost in the little moments that made her life so perfect. Sure her life was far from that, but having that man by her side she felt like it was that way.  
She dragged the small blade across the barely healed scars. She traced the first scar with the small blade like all the times before, though this time going a little deeper than she truly intended to. Drawing more blood than she had before, but she didn’t care, anything to numb the pain of her broken heart. Anything to stop the thoughts of their last summer together for she didn’t want to have another summer without him for she knew how amazing it was with him. She didn’t know how she did before they met.   
No matter how hard she tried to stop those memories from flowing in they just continued to float around her head. Making the start of an already rough summer, that much harder.

I decided to stay in this nice little town for another day for right next to our motel was Mini Golf. I never actually planned it that way for in the place we were going next there was a miniature golf course next to it too. I really wanted the last place to be a surprise for him and I honestly think he might enjoy the bit of nostalgia.   
Little did I know that this was gonna be the time that I actually see my boyfriend be nerdy and legit enjoy himself.  
“Okay, but I really think I’m gonna win this.” Dean was just being his same cocky self though it was adorable I wasn’t about to let him win.  
“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is and let’s bet on it. If I win you give me 20 if you win I’ll give you 30 just cause I’m feeling generous.”  
“It’s a deal. May the best mini golfer win.”   
“I feel like I really suck at this. I must really be out of practice.” I complained making him help me. I mean if we are golfing I want to be as cliche as I can be for who knows when will we be able to be a normal couple like normal people.   
“Here all you have to do is aim, pull back slightly, and follow through,” he came up behind me and helped me to get a hole in one, “see you’re not that bad.” I turned around in his arms that were still wrapped around me so he could hold the putter properly, and I pecked quick kiss on his lips.  
“Thanks maybe now I could be on my way to being as good as you.” I teased and moved on to the next hole.  
“Wow what is that like 5 in a row, I am on a roll today, and it’s all because you helped me.”  
“Yeah and it’s not because you hustled me and pretending those first few holes,” Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed at me.  
“No not at all oh and look at that you still won.”  
“How I only got one hole in one and you have 5?”  
“That’s also because I was getting all those over hit on the first 13, whereas you were hitting them within the amount you were supposed to. So yeah I hustled you, but it still worked to both of our advantages.”  
“You do have a point.”  
“Yeah and here is your 30 bucks, but tomorrow I have an even better surprise for you.”  
“What is it?” Dean begged.  
“Uh uh,” I said in a sing songy voice, “if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”  
“True, but you know I hate surprises, for all I know we’re gonna go back to the safe house and you’re gonna dump my ass.”  
“Okay I can tell you right now that will never happen. I promise on my life Dean Winchester, I am yours till the end of time.” I reassured him and kissed him passionately.  
“I know it’s just sometimes I feel that you don’t want me anymore, I know this life has taken a lot from you and I just can’t have you suffer because of me.”  
“Trust me I will not be leaving anytime soon I promise, and if I go I will go down fighting.”  
“Good.”

Nell has given up the fight. All she wants is the pain to end. This Life has taken everything away from her and she wants nothing more than for all the pain to stop. Nell made her way to the bathroom, she took a glance in the mirror. She looked horrible, her eyes were sunken in from the lack of food. She mainly spends her day sitting on the couch in the dark or sleeping. She doesn’t do much of anything anymore.   
She took one look and collapsed. How could anyone love someone who looked like that? She felt even if Dean was out there looking trying to get back to her and Sam, he would leave her because he no longer loved her for what she was doing to herself because of him. She wouldn’t blame him for who could love someone like her.

This was the last stop for our four day vacation, and this was the day I was super excited for. I couldn't wait to see Dean's reaction. It may have taken almost all day long, but it just makes the experience that more accurate. "We are here! You excited for this?"   
"I have no idea...wait a sec. Is this the motel where we first met?" He looked around, examining his surroundings.   
"It is. This is a recreation, sort of , of the day we met, on the day exact day we met."   
"Wow, this is probably the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me. I honestly don't think anyone has tried to recreate the day we first met, ever."   
"Well it probably won't be a full recreation as we both are already in the same car, when we met you walked over and introduced yourself to me."   
"That is true, but maybe that's the cool thing about this, we can create new memories here as well as relive the old ones."   
"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"   
He picked me up and carried me into the room. I giggled a little and kissed his plump lips. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me, connecting out lips again, this time making it more passionate. I tore away to catch my breath, and looking into his I could see they were full of lust. I knew he was hungry for me.   
I started to take my shirt off as he took off my jeans. I took his shirt off, then I took my bra off as he took off his pants. Now both of us were left in nothing but our underwear. Not for long though, for he pulled off my panties, and within five seconds flat they were on the floor and his mouth was on my aching bud.   
He was licking, nipping, pulling, any action to that gave me pleasure, he was doing it. He was in an out of my entrance with his tongue while his teeth rubbed my clit; sending shivers up my spine.   
It wasn't long before he stuck his fingers in me. He started to thrust and when he acted like he was gonna pull them out he would curl them in; edging me closer to my climax. The way he worked was intoxicating for me, his tongue, his fingers, all of it, and soon I was coming around his fingers and on his face in a mess of moans.   
"Did that feel good?" He asked smiling up from between my legs.   
“Yeah, but it would feel so much better if you were inside me.” I stated looking down, seeing a huge bulge in his boxers.  
Before I knew it his boxers were off and he aligned himself at my entrance. He thrusted in fast and pulled out slow, and continued to kept this pace up, finding my g-spot right away.  
“Oh...Dean you feel so good,” I moaned digging my nails into his back as he kissed my neck.  
It seemed a little rough, but he was being gentle, worried he would hurt more than he intended.  
“Hm...faster Dean...please…” I begged.  
“Of course,” and he picked up his pace a little sending pure pleasure throughout my body.   
His thrusts started to get a little sloppy and I knew he was close; “want me to pull out or do you want me to continue?” he asked politely.  
“Keep going...I...want you to fill me,” I moaned out.  
He continued to thrust even through his climax, and a few moments later I followed clenching around him full of pleasure and happiness.  
“How’s that for creating new memories?” he asked plopping down next to me; pulling the covers over us.  
“That was amazing,”I state curling up to him; my hand resting on his chest, and my arm resting on his stomach. “This is probably the best night of my life, well at least for now until we do this again.”  
“Yeah, I agree. Honestly this has been the best week of my life, and I got to spend it with the girl of my dreams.” He kissed me, and wrapped his arm around me before we both fell asleep satisfied with how this week tuned out.

Nell hadn’t felt that alive in years. It was only with Dean that she felt like that. Nell sat sobbing on the floor thinking about the best night of her life. She continued to twirl the blade in her fingers, blood dripping down her arm. She felt a little light headed. Her phone started ringing out of nowhere. Eventually it would stop when the person realized no one was gonna answer.


End file.
